ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Bryce Bowman: Omnistorm
Plot In Bowman's universe... Bowman swings an electrified staff just in front of York's face, as he leaps backward. York catches himself, then spins and jabs at Bowman with his own electrified staff. Bowman jumps to avoid being hit, then swings down toward York, as he falls. York blocks with his own staff, then flings his staff up, throwing Bowman's arms. Bowman recollects himself, then spins and twirls the staff, knocking York's staff out of his hands and hitting him several times. The staff electrocutes York, mildly, but enough to bring him to his knees. York looks up as Bowman swings again, clocking York right under the chin, which throws him onto his back, while he is shocked all over. Bowman twirls the staff again, then throw it onto his back where it locks into the magnetic holster. He walks over and helps York up. (Bowman): Good game, York. (York): You too. Kinda caught me off guard with that twirly shit. (Bowman): Yeah, well. I picked it up from Carolina. She know what she's doing. (York): Yeah, but she's cocky. York walks in to the observation deck, with Carolina waiting at the door. (York): Oh shit. (Carolina): Watch your back, York. York brushes passed Carolina as Bowman holds back his laughter. Carolina bumps Bowman's shoulder with her fist. (Carolina): So, you're getting better. (Bowman): I don't think that was a particularly good example, but yeah. (Carolina): So, how's Cortana doing? (Bowman): Fine... She's asleep right now. Would not believe how much she sleeps. (Carolina): “Sleeps?” (Bowman): Well, you know what I mean. Suddenly, the Infinity starts beeping. Cortana appears and looks worried. (Bowman): Cortana, what's wrong? (Cortana): I'm not sure. I- I don't like not being sure! (Bowman): I don't like it eith- Bowman is cut off by a blue portal opening up beside him. He turns away, and tries to run. He is ripped from his armor, a flurry of sparks light up from a busted wire that detaches from his neck. Bowman is pulled into the portal, which then closes immediately. (Carolina): Bowman! End Scene Kennedy's Universe: It barely seemed to matter that Ben was gone, her big brother and his friend/partner having gone off to some stupid violent space war. The redhead turned her head back to the large flat screen T.V, Sumo Slammers displayed on the screen. "Damn I'm bored..." The teen mumbled to herself as her emerald eyes shifted toward the red and gold Omnitrix on her wrist. Absently the teen began to fiddle with the device just as what appeared to be a cobalt blue light tore throughout the room. "Holy mother of...what?" Kennedy jumped to her feet quickly as the tear formed fully into the portal it truly was; before spitting out what appeared to be a young boy... Ok slightly older then Kennedy herself. Kennedy eyed the cobalt portal just in time to take in the redhead and brunette armor clad people on the other side, faces filled with a worried sort of confusion as it closed down. Within seconds the heroine slid her finger across the red holographic circle that held the transformations of her completed Omnitrix. "Ok guy who...strangely looks like my brother...Who are you? and Why are you here?" she asked, poised for the possible strike she may have to make. "How the hell should I know? I'm the one who got dragged here," the man retorted. He took a look around, seemingly scanning the room. He stepped toward a nearby bookshelf, where he picked out a book and glanced at the author. "I don't recognize this name...." He thought to himself. "Hey- uh-" "Kennedy" "Kennedy, where exactly am I?" "What like...planet or town?" "Are we not on Earth?" "No, we're on Earth. Bellwood's the name of the town." "Bellwood, huh. Never heard of it." "How have you never heard of Bellwood? We're the ones that are made of pure awesome!" "Where I'm from Bellwood doesn't exist," the man said, contemplating. "And where are you from?" Kennedy asked, slightly wary. "I'm from Earth, but I don't think it's this Earth. I think I'm from another Dimension. Or, maybe a whole other Universe." "That doesn't make any sen....crap, cross-space: And I don't even get to leave my Dimension, so no fair!" she muttered the last part more to herself then to Bowman. Bowman didn't miss Kennedy's self directed mumbling and smirked slightly, tone taking on a momentary joking mock. "That's too bad." he replied before deciding to get back on topic. "Ok so, if if the universe brought us together for a reason we need to figure out what it is. Then we need to deal with it before anyone can go home." "What?" Kennedy quirked her head to the side slightly. "The Universe or whatever wouldn't have brought us together if there wasn't a good reason." "I blame uh, not the universe; dimensional travel or whatever." Kennedy piped in in amused defiance: She didn't believe the universe could control everything... well some things maybe like true love or whatever but beyond that not so much. Suddenly, a loud boom sounded outside. The man and Kennedy ran out the front door and looked up at a large Battle Cruiser floating in the sky. "Bowman, by the way," the man said to Kennedy "Huh?" "I go by 'Bowman'. Just so you know." "I'd rather worry about that, if it busts up my place I'ma kill it!" she said, pointing at the Battle Cruiser. As if on que, an object dropped from the ship, plummeting to the ground. The object crashed into the ground, sending rocks and dust into the air. When the dust settled, Vilgax was standing there, staring Kennedy and Bowman down. "Oh good," Bowman said, getting into a fighting stance, "Something to hit!" Bowman jumped up and punched Vilgax right in the face, then kicked him when he landed. The attacks barely did any damage to Vilgax. Kennedy stared at Bowman's strategy and shook her head slightly as she thought. Cause that's gonna work... "You are stronger than most humans, but it won't allow you to defeat me," Vilgax said, proud of himself. "I don't plan on just punching you. I just needed to see if you were as powerful as my Vilgax." Bowman activated the Infinity, then slammed it down on Eatle's hologram. "Eatle! ''Now I know that you are not as strong as him, so I'll be blasting you outta here!" Eatle rushed forward while shoving dirt down his throat. His eyes lit up blue just before he fired a blue energy beam from his horn. The energy blast struck Vilgax, knocking him back slightly and giving Eatle time to rush in an upper cut him. The punch threw Vilgax further back. Kennedy watched the battle and activating her own Omnitrix, the red holographic circle and skimmed the various holograms to find what she wanted. Quickly the girl pushed down on the hologram and selected it; a ruby red flash of light surrounded as she transformed. Where Kennedy had been standing was now the tiny battery looking electrical alien. the golden top part glowed just as it's eyes took on an electric blue glow of their own as electricity emanated forth form her toward Vilgax. The creature launched itself toward Vilgax and fired thunder bolt after thunder bolt toward him, repeatedly striking Vilgax; it seemed to work in conjunction with Bowman's own attacks and Vilgax crumbled backwards to the ground, eyes slipping closed. Both Omnitrix devices timed out then, each hero reverting to their human form as Kennedy turned toward Bowman. "HA! he's losing his touch....Oof." she felt something heavy against her head as the large squid faced creature rose up within seconds and slammed his fist hard against the back of the girl's head. Vilgax let out a laugh as he took hold of Kennedy's head, squeezing it hard enough to knock her out: He lifted the teen up still by her head and began to make his way back to his ship; free hand motioning toward a small horde of seven or so drones to depart the ship and attack Bowman. "Kennedy!" Bowman yelled as he was forced to watch the villain take her away. The crimson red drones floated or walked forward in preparation for the battle, several with energy weapons and a few with blasters built in. End Scene Bowman stared up at the drones that surrounded him. He took a second to compose himself, with his eyes closed, then turned back toward the drones. "Come and fucking get me." He said to the drones. They didn't waste a second rushing him, firing laser blasts from their blasters at him. An emerald blast of light engulfed Bowman, the drones, and all their lasers. Viktorstrike stood in the middle of the drones when the light faded, his body smoking from the lasers. Viktorstrike pulled his arms back, generating lightning all over him. He grunted as he unleashed the lightning, destroying all the drones. Viktorstrike turned his eyes to the ship, and fired a bolt of lightning at the ship, then used it to draw himself to it once it struck the hull of the ship. Viktorstrike crashed through the side of the ship, rolling into hallway as the Infinity times out. "What's with this thing?!" Bowman asks himself. Bowman began strolling down the hallway, looking for any sign of Vilgax and his young friend. He turned a corner, barely catching sight of a pair of drones escorting Vilgax with a passed out Kennedy in his hand. Bowman quietly sprinted down the hallway to catch up. He sat at the end of the hallway, listening in to Vilgax. "I'll handle this one. Confirm that the other Omnitrix wielder has been destroyed." "Yes, sir!" the drones replied. The ran in the direction they had just come from. This proved fatal, as Bowman jumped them. He tore one of their heads off then used it as a projectile to eliminate the other. Bowman dashed down the hallway again, following Vilgax into a laboratory. Vilgax dropped Kennedy on an operating table, which then locked her down with silver clamps on her wrists and ankles. Kennedy was awakened by the sound of the clamps closing. She struggled, but was unable to break free from the restraints. Vilgax walked over to the table holding a very large needle. "When this needle penetrates your body, it will destroy your resistance and you will be at my will." Vilgax said to her. "Phrasing.." Kennedy said back to Vilgax, cringing. "Excuse me?" "You.. you said that it would.. nevermind..." Bowman had to hold his mouth to avoid laughing aloud. He stood up and walked over to Vilgax, just as he was about to inject the drug into Kennedy's arm. "Hey, Squid Face!" Vilgax turned toward the noise. "Miss me?" "Get him!" Vilgax yelled at his robotic guards. The guards had shifted their arms into cannons and began firing several rounds at Bowman's location. He rolled out of the way, then spun on his heels and rushed the guards. "Look out!" Kennedy shouted at Bowman. "No it's okay they're out of bullets!" He shouted back. "How do you know?!" "I counted, I'm very good at that!" He said this just before he tackled the guards. Bowman jumped and twirled, taking out both of their heads with a kick. Bowman turned back around to see Vilgax standing over Kennedy with the needle in his hand. "Stand down, human. Or I'll thrust this into her!" "Phrasing!" Kennedy and Bowman said at the same time. Bowman then got an idea. "Omnitrix, activate voice command code ten!" "Access code accepted." Kennedy's Omnitrix said after it beeped. "Voice Command: Transform - Chimera Sui Generis!" Bowman yelled. Kennedy's Omnitrix lit up with brilliant red, and a female Chimera Sui Generis took Kennedy's place, the force of the transformation crumples the table she was strapped to. "Tentacles!" she said, rather confident in the craptastic name choice she'd made; split second choices for the WIN! '' Bowman looked at the squid formed teen "Really...really that's the best you've got?" the soldier like boy asked in amusement, receiving a rather strange look from his partner. "Think about it....long and hard, just think about it." Kennedy drawled as she moved to shove her hand hard against Vilgax's head, sending the creature reeling back and forcing him to drop the needle onto the ground. Bowman made an effort to fake cough as he spoke again. "Dude...phrasing seriously." he chuckled; Kennedy did the same as she nodded in agreement before stepping forward again and picking up the needle from the ground. Slowly she made her way toward the alien on the ground and smirked. "This is...gonna hurt, you uh, not us." she informed him before jamming the needle into Vilgax's neck pushed down on the plunger, the mind control sedative coursing into the Chimera creature's body. Vilgax stayed still then, while Kennedy looked at him as she turned back into her human form. "K freaktart, I'm in charge now so tell me...who is in charge?" she asked him in a way that meant she expected an answer. Vilgax spoke in a monotone voice. "You are." he replied emptily. "And...who am I exactly?" she asked him. "Kennedy Rose Lana Tennyson." he replied back in the same empty voice. "Ho...how'd you know that?" she asked rhetorically "Research was done in preparation for the assault." he replied again obediently. Kennedy turned herself to look at Bowman with a wicked grin plastered on her lips. "Oh, this is gonna be fun...." End Scene Bowman walked up to Kennedy and leaned up against her shoulder. "Screw off" Kennedy said as she shook him off. "Pathetic..." Vilgax said as he slowly stood up. "Oh look. King of the dumbasses is catching on." Bowman mocked. "I am not King of Simpletons such as yourself!" Vilgax slammed his arms into the ground, shaking it and knocking both heroes down. Bowman jumped up and quickly transformed into Earthshaker. Earthshaker stomped on Vilgax on his way out of the air. He then repeatedly stomped on Vilgax, shaking the whole ship. Earthshaker backed away as the Infinity released a depressing beeping sequence, while flashing red accordingly. The Infinity timed out, leaving Bowman standing beside Kennedy. "Dammit!" Bowman had to dash backward to avoid being crushed under Vilgax's foot. "Lana." Bowman said, while he and Kennedy dodged an attack from Vilgax. "Lana!" He said again, running up Vilgax's leg. "LANA!" he yelled as he clocked Vilgax's jaw. Kennedy thought for a second as the name was repeated..did he mean her? He so meant her didn't he? Why the heck was he calling her by her middle name exactly? Oh well...people did that, rarely but they did. WHAT!" She yelled back. "How long will it take for your Omnitrix to recharge?" Bowman said as he spun, sweeping Vilgax's legs out from under him. "A few minutes, I don't know!" "Dammit" Bowman said just before getting upper-cutted by Vilgax. Bowman slides across the ground, finally stopping when he hits the wall. "Bowman!" Kennedy cried. She ran over to Bowman, kneeling at his side. She looked at his body, confused. "There's blood but, you're bones... they're intact..." "That's because," Bowman started through coughs, "I have have Adamanitum Carbide bones, so nothing broke.." "Adamantium? That's from X-Men.." Kennedy said, confused. "I have no idea what that means," Bowman said as he stood up, "But it keeps me alive on the battlefield.. Suddenly, Vilgax stomped the ground, shaking it and causing Kennedy to fall, hitting her head. Bowman faced Vilgax with fury. "I'm going to rip you apart." Just then, the Infinity sparked with green electricity, as Cortana rose from the faceplate. "Bowman, what're you doing?!" Bowman ignored her. He broke into a sprint and charged Vilgax. Vilgax went to upper cut him, but Bowman jumped up and used Vilgax's arm to get close to his face. Bowman unleashed a flurry of punches on Vilgax, that had very little effect. Vilgax grabbed Bowman and tossed him down, then stomped on him three times. "Foolish human. Your enhancements still don't make you a match for me, Vilgax the Conqueror!" "No," Vilgax turned to see Kennedy, standing with her hand above her Omnitrix, "But this is!" She slammed the dial back into the Omnitrix. XTRMN8 appears in a blast of ruby-colored light. XTRMN8 hovered where she stood and fired her death beam at Vilgax. He dodged, then rushed toward XTRMN8. XTRMN8 fired a beam, hitting Vilgax directly in the chest, while yelling out "Exterminate!" in a robotic voice. She reverted to her human form, then ran over to Bowman, helping him up. End Scene Kennedy and Bowman stood back on the ground, watching Vilgax's ship get towed away by a ship with the marking "I.P.S.I.S" on it. Bowman turned to Kennedy and asked "What happened, after Vilgax took me down?" "I used my Dalek form to take him down." "Again, no idea what that is." Bowman replied. "Hey, what was with calling me 'Lana' earlier?" Kennedy asked him. "Oh- uh.. I heard Vilgax say that your middle names were Rose and Lana, and it was just on my mind when I needed to get your attention." Bowman said, a little embarrassed. "Oh." Kennedy said just before she giggled. She looked up at Bowman, the tall soldier. "Hey, Bowman... I- uh-" "Sorry, kid." Cortana interrupted, appearing on Bowman's shoulder. "I fixed the teleportation matrix. It's time for us to go." "Oh..." Kennedy and Bowman both said with disappointment. "Hey, Kennedy, " She looked up to him again, "I'll see you around." "Oh- I- uh.. yeah. I'll see you." Kennedy said in a slightly mumbled response.. "Okay, Cortana, let's go." Cortana closed her eyes while she opened the cobalt portal. Bowman walked almost into it, before turning his head back to Kennedy. "Take care of yourself, kid." His final words to her before stepping into the cobalt light, and disappearing with it. Kennedy turns around and walks back inside her home, to return watching TV. THE END Characters Heroes *Bryce Bowman *Kennedy Tennyson *York *Carolina A.I. Units *Cortana Villains *Vilgax (Kenn's Dimension) Aliens Used *By Bryce **Eatle **Viktorstrike **Earthshaker *By Kennedy **XTRMN8 (K10:O) **MegaWhatt **Tentacles Trivia *The alien Tentacles is named so as a placeholder until a better name can be found. *Inspiration for parts of this episode were taken from the Adult FX series Archer. Category:Episodes Category:Kenn 10: Omnistorm Episodes Category:Kenn 10 Omnistorm (Epsiodes)